Elementary (TV-Serie)
thumb|230px|right Elementary ist eine sich zur Zeit noch in Produktion befindliche US-amerikanische TV-Serie, welche am startete. Handlung Sherlock Holmes arbeitete als Berater von Scotland Yard, bis ihn seine Drogenprobleme zwangen eine Entzugsklinik in New York aufzusuchen. Nach seiner Entlassung lebt er nun in Brooklyn und unterstützt das NYPD. Als seine Betreuerin hilft ihm Dr. Joan Watson, eine ehemalige Chirurgin, die ihre Lizenz verlor nachdem einer ihrer Patienten verstarb. Produktion Im September 2011 wurde bekannt, dass der amerikanische Sender CBS Pläne für eine modernisierte Sherlock-Holmes-Serie entwickelt.CBS Developing Modern ‘Sherlock Holmes’ Erste Details folgten im Januar 2012: Die Serie soll den Namen Elementary tragen und Rob Doherty wurde mit der Produktion und dem Drehbuch für den Pilotfilm beauftragt.'Elementary': CBS develops 'modern-day Sherlock Holmes' pilot Angaben zur Besetzung erschienen schließlich im Februar und März. Sherlock Holmes wird vom britischen Schauspieler Jonny Lee Miller gespielt werden,'Dexter' Killer Tapped to Play Sherlock Holmes in CBS Pilot und Lucy Liu übernimmt die Rolle seiner Assistentin Dr. Joan Watson.Lucy Liu To Play Watson In CBS’ Modern Sherlock Holmes Pilot ‘Elementary’Casting Lucy Liu as Dr 'Joan' Watson will ruin one of the great bromances of all time In einer weiteren Rolle tritt Aidan Quinn als Captain Gregson von der New Yorker Polizei auf.Aidan Quinn To Co-Star In ‘Elementary’ Die Serie startete am 27. September 2012. Bereits einige Wochen zuvor tauchten vereinzelt Kopien der ersten Folge im Internet auf. Am 23. Oktober gab die CBS bekannt, dass sie die Anzahl der georderten Episoden von 12 auf 22 erweitert hat, Vegas, Elementary Receive Full Season Orders und erhöhnte sie am 15. November nochmal um zwei weitere auf insgesamt 24.'Guys With Kids' and 'Elementary' get more episodes, 'Vegas' cut by one Am 27. März 2013 wurde bekannt, dass die Serie eine zweite Staffel erhalten werden.'The Good Wife', 'Elementary', 'Person Of Interest', '2 Broke Girls', 'NCIS: LA', 'The Mentalist', 'Mike & Molly,' 'Hawaii Five-0' & 'Blue Bloods' Renewed by CBS Die Ausstrahlung beginnt am 16. September. Ausstrahlung in Deutschland Am 15. November kündigte der Sender Sat.1 an, die Rechte an der Serie gekauft zu haben, und sie ab dem 10. Januar 2013 Donnerstags in Deutschland ausstrahlen zu wollen. "Elementary": Sat.1 zeigt neue Holmes-Serie bereits ab Januar Bis zum 28. März strahlt der Sender die ersten 12 Folgen aus. Die Ausstrahlung der weiteren Folgen sollte zunächst Montags ab dem 7. Oktober stattfinden, wurde dann aber auf den 23. September vorverlegt.Elementary: Sat.1 zeigt die Fortsetzung der 1. Staffel im OktoberSat.1 zieht Start der neuen "Elementary"-Folgen vor Episoden Staffel 1 (2012-2013) #'Ein aussichtsloser Fall' (Pilot) #'Während du schliefst' (While You Were Sleeping) #'Der Ballonmann' (Child Predator) #'Konkurrenzkampf' (The Rat Race) #'Todesengel' (Lesser Evils) #'Spuren im Sand' (Flight Risk) #'Mittel und Wege' (One Way to Get Off) #'Rätselhafte Bombe' (The Long Fuse) #'Chinesische Medizin' (Do It to Yourself) #'Der Leviathan' (The Leviathan) #'Eine ganz normale Familie' (The Dirty Laundry) #'M.' (M.) #'Für das Allgemeinwohl' (The Red Team) #''The Deductionist'' #''A Giant Gun, Filled with Drugs'' #''Details'' #''Possibility Two'' #''Déjà Vu All Over Again'' #''Snow Angels'' #''Dead Man's Switch'' #''A Landmark Story'' #''Risk Management'' #''The Woman'' #''Heroine'' Staffel 2 (2013-2014) #''Step Nine'' #''Ancient History'' #''Solve for X'' #''We Are Everyone'' #TBA #''An Unnatural Arrangement'' Parallelen zu anderen Produktionen ''Sherlock ''Elementary reiht sich in eine lange Linie von modernisierten Holmes-Versionen ein, zu denen schon die Filmreihe der 40er-Jahre mit Basil Rathbone gehörte. Trotzdem wurden in Fan-Kreisen schnell parallelen zur BBC-Serie Sherlock gezogen, welche erst ein Jahr zuvor gestartet war.Neue Sherlock Holmes-Serie von CBS Diskussion im Sherlock-Holmes-ForumAmerikanisches Remake von Sherlock BBC ...? Diskussion im Sherlock-Holmes-Forum Steven Moffat reagierte auf die erste Ankündigung humorvoll und verbreitete über seinen Twitter-Acount die Nachricht "Dear CBS. A modern day Sherlock Holmes? Where, oh where, did you get THAT idea? We'll be watching!"Twitter Sue Vertue zeigte sich in der Öffentlichkeit indes bereits besorgter, und gab an, falls sich die beiden Produktionen zur sehr ähnelten auch rechtliche Schritte zu prüfen.Legal thriller looms as Sherlock takes his caseload to New York Neben dem allgemeinen Setting besteht noch eine Verbindung in der Wahl der Hauptdarstellers Jonny Lee Miller. Dieser hatte zuvor bereits in einer Inszenierung von Frankenstein zusammen mit Benedict Cumberbatch auf der Bühne gestanden, wobei beide abwechselnd in der Rolle des Victor Frankensteins und dessen Kreatur auftraten. Filme der 1970er bis 1990er Jahre Einen weiblichen Watson an die Seite von Holmes zu stellen, ist nicht neu: *In Der verkehrte Sherlock Holmes von kümmerte sich Dr. Mildred Watson um Justin Playfair, der glaubt Sherlock Holmes zu sein. *In The Return of the World's Greatest Detective von gab es sogar bereits eine Joan Watson, die mit Sherman Holmes ermittelt. *In Eine Pfeife in Amerika von ist es eine Jane Watson, die mit dem aufgetauten Holmes ermittelt. Anders als ihre Vorgängerinnen trägt sie jedoch keinen Doktortitel * In Die Rückkehr des Sherlock Holmes von übernahm Dr. Amy Winslow die Aufgaben von Watson. Bei den Filmen von 1987 und 93 handelte es sich ursprünglich ebenfalls um von CBS produzierte Piloten für in der Gegenwart angesiedelte TV-Serien. Anders als Elementary wurden diese Projekte jedoch anschließend nicht weiter verfolgt. Veröffentlichungen *Die erste Staffel erschien am 17. August 2013 in den USA als DVD-Set. Trailer 425px Externe Links * *Offizielle Webseite *Offizielle Webseite (englisch) *CBS Elementary Wiki (englisch) Einzelnachweise en:Elementary Kategorie: TV-Serien !